


Dog Mischief

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [40]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...sort of, Animal In Peril, Fairy Viktor, Fairy Yakov, Fairy Yuuri, Gen, Modern Setting, Pre-Viktuuri, Vicchan Lives, character injury, have no fear, past Yakov/Lilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yakov brings Viktor along with him on a business trip despite KNOWING that there will be shenanigans.  For once, Yakov can't blame Viktor for the trouble he gets into.





	Dog Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Fantasy Week Day 3 - Mint Green  
> ~Fairy  
> ~Leaf  
> ~Mischief
> 
> Written for YOI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Yakov/Viktor
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) "Don't you trust me?"

“Come on, Yakov. Don’t you trust me?” Viktor held his mint green wings very carefully still to maintain the innocent appearance he was trying to project.

“Trust you.” Yakov crossed his arms and glared at Viktor. “Like that time in France where I trusted you to look after yourself for one night and you showed up at practice the next morning hung over, with a puppy that you claimed was yours?”

“Makkachin _is_ mine! I have the papers to prove it!” Makkachin looked up at the sound of her name and came over for petting, which Viktor cheerfully provided.

“And to this day you never have been able to explain how you came to have a puppy. One day, someone’s going to come around demanding the favor you owe them, and you’ll have no choice about it.”

“It’s been twelve years. If they haven’t come yet, what makes you think they will? Maybe I already did the favor when I was drunk!”

“Not the point! If people know that you got your dog in a deal you no longer remember the specifics of, they can demand a favor for free, and you can’t refuse because if you do, you just might be refusing the person who actually did give you the dog.”

“But only the person who gave me the dog knows if I still owe them a favor, and only you and I know that I don't know. And I’m older and smarter now.”

“Older, anyway.” Viktor pouted, but Yakov wasn’t done. “So trust you like I did in Canada and you spent the next three years fighting that woman over your supposed child?”

“I never touched that woman! Chris and Georgi were with me the whole night, she was just making up stuff to try to capitalize on my fame!” Viktor crossed his arms. “The fact that the courts took her side until they could come up with an actual verdict is not my fault.”

“Trust you like I trust you every single time I take you somewhere, and you somehow manage to find yourself in some sort of shenanigans?”

Viktor groaned. “I never do it on purpose, Yakov!”

“I know, Vitya, but that makes it harder to trust you. If you were doing it on purpose, leaving you behind one time might make you realize the cost of your troublemaking and mend your ways. Your problem is never malice, it’s impulsiveness and questionable friends.”

“If you mean Chris with that…”

“I do. I know he’s your friend in that he will be there for you any time you need him, but you can’t deny that quite a bit of the mischief you get into is because he had an idea that you decided to go along for the ride on.”

“No, I really can’t.” That wasn’t the point, though. He knew Yakov never really approved of Chris but held his tongue because without Chris, Viktor didn’t really _have_ proper friends. “Chris won’t be there this time.”

“Why not?”

“His mother’s sick and he doesn’t want to leave. So it’s just my impulsiveness, and come on, it’s Japan. What impulsive ever happens in Japan?”

“You will find a way. That, I trust you on.”

 

Despite his better judgment, Yakov brought Viktor with him to Japan. They hadn’t even been there a full day when Yakov realized it had happened again. Viktor was supposed to have stayed right beside him, but he was gone.

He was going to tie that boy to a bedpost if that’s what it took to keep him out of trouble.

Then he got the call he was dreading. Viktor had been located. The person who had Viktor’s phone could barely speak from how hard his voice was shaking. “Mr. Feltsman, I’m so sorry. This is my fault.”

“What’s your fault?”

“It’s Viktor. He… there was… he’s badly hurt. My sister’s calling for help, but when I realized who it was… I had to call you.”

“What happened?”

From the sounds of things, the guy just lost his fight against tears. “My dog saw a squirrel and I couldn’t hold onto his leash. He ran out into traffic. Viktor saw it and ran out to try to grab my dog. He did, but he couldn’t… he couldn’t get out of the way in time, and…”

“Where are you?” Yakov got the address and started walking. Viktor hadn’t been gone half an hour; it couldn’t be far.

 

He understood the situation immediately when he came around the corner and saw a man sitting on the ground, one hand holding a phone to his ear and the other wrapped around the brown poodle in his lap, blue wings drooping and shaking a little. The dog could have been Makkachin’s smaller clone. “I’ve just turned the corner. I see you.”

Right in time, too, as an ambulance pulled up. Yakov walked up to the man with the phone. “The first thing Viktor’s going to want to know when he wakes up is if your dog is all right.”

“Vicchan’s fine.” He handed Yakov Viktor's phone.

“All right. This isn’t your fault. Dogs and Viktor both have ways of getting themselves into trouble. What’s your name, and can I give Viktor your phone number so he can call and check on the dog for himself?”

He paled a little, but nodded and took the phone to put his number in. “Katsuki Yuuri, and sure.”

“All right. Thanks for calling me.” Yakov headed over to the medics, crunching the fallen leaves underfoot as he walked and hoped not to get the news he half-expected.

 

Viktor woke up a few hours later. Once the nurses and doctors were done, Yakov handed Viktor his phone. “The number’s in there, all you have to do is press call.”

“Who am I calling?”

“The young man whose dog you saved.”

Yakov stepped out in the hallway while they talked, expecting it to be over by the time he got back with a cup of coffee. Instead, Viktor’s wings fluttered as he told a story about Makkachin. Well. He could wait a bit longer. He checked every minute or so until Viktor dropped the phone and rubbed his eyes. “Yakov?”

Yakov walked in. “I’m here.”

“I’m sorry. This is worse than my usual mischief. Now I’m hurt and can’t perform this season. I heard the doctors, I’ll be lucky to make it back for next year.”

“True. They recommended that you stay in Japan, at least for a while. There’s a village, Hasetsu, known for its healing hot springs. Fairy magic, in addition to human medicine. I think it would be good for you.”

"Hasetsu? Really? That's amazing!" Viktor's smile dimmed. “Don’t you have to get back?”

“I contacted Lilia.”

Viktor’s jaw dropped. “Wow. Really?”

“Really. You remember when I came out here I said they wanted me to stay three months, but I didn’t want to do it because we had performances. If Lilia would take over the show this season, I could stay. She agreed, since it was for you.”

“Perfect!” The bright smile was back, and his wings fluttered so hard that Yakov was afraid Viktor might just start flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Makkachin acquired Viktor while he was drunk. She is more than just a normal dog; she's an intelligent spirit with magical powers. The fairy deal she struck with Viktor: she would be his dog, but when the time came, Viktor would save her counterpart from death.
> 
> Vicchan acquired Yuuri when he was a child. The fairy deal he struck with Yuuri: he would be his dog, in exchange for use of the healing springs of Yu-Topia to recuperate from his first death. Being struck by a car again would have killed him, since that's how he died the first time to become a spirit. He's much smaller than Makkachin because he's been a spirit for so much less time.


End file.
